As Fate Would Have it
by Ms Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: when two teens are from the same world yet have two different prospective's on life meet lets see what fate has in store for them. (Sorry not really good at this but please don't hate)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

She was the princess of a wealthy well known family, beautiful as they come with her magnificent figure, not so big yet not so small bust, her long silky pink hair reaching just above her waist, her pale porcelain skin with not a mark on it with eyes a vibrant jade which any man would get lost in, she was perfect for a kingdom she wanted no part of and the crazy royal like lifestyle that came with her family. So she hid in the shadows and watched from afar not ever getting to close because all she wanted was a simple life and what it brought to the table.

He was the prince whose family owned half of japan, he was prefect in every way shaped as if the gods personally created him with a masculine body that any girl would dream of touching, raven black hair and oxyn eyes that could freeze hell twice over with just one glare, every girl wanted him and would fawn over him, yet he isolated himself from any contact from the outside world except for a few who he let in, he was cold and heartless and wanted nothing to do with anything that he did not gain from.

The prince and the princess had two completely different personalities and yet resided in the same world. Never meeting and him never knowing she existed until one chilly winters morning the beloved raven head bumps into a nerdy four eyed, pink haired girl as fate would have it…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so this is chapter 1 and quiet honestly I'm not really a writer, I'm just someone with an idea so I'm trying something new so please don't have cause I'm actually having a lot of trouble with incorporating the dialogs into the story so please read and review, I'm open to suggestions and opinions but please don't hate.

Chapter 1- Sakura Haruno

Vibrant jade orbs flattered open to the morning sun that peered through the tinted glass windows that made up eighty percent of the apartment, the apartment had three bedrooms yet the place itself was decorated in a simple manor with just the basics in the lounge and kitchen and the two guest bedrooms having just beds and a nightstand on either side with an empty closet for guests to make themselves comfortable, the main bed room also was very simple yet had and elegant touch to the room with a bed and nightstands in the middle of the room and a closet to the left and a bathroom to the right, oh yes it was a very simple penthouse apartment in the upper sector of japan where only the rich and famous could afford to live. It was the last day of summer before School could claim yet another year of every teen life.

Sakura Haruno a seventeen year old pink haired beauty rubbed her eyes to try and wipe the sleep from her eyes yet to no avail she turned to her clock which lay on her Cherrywood nightstand that read 6:00am. Sakura groaned and threw off her blanket and immediately shivered and cursed at herself for not turning of the AC before she fell asleep last night, brushing the though aside she got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom located to the far right of her room, her bathroom just like the rest of the apartment was nothing special with a light pink wallpaper with cherry blossoms printed on, sakura pulled open the door and yawned while making her way to the sink when she got to the destination she began to brush her teeth when she walked over to her shower cubicle and turned on the shower, undressed and quickly stepped into the hot water that greeted her with comfort, she had a quick shower and got out wrapping a towel around herself her walked over to her closet and pulled out a baby blue tank top with a set of navy blue leggings and a pair of camel brown sandals to match, she then walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair into a high ponytail, looking in the mirror and satiftisfied with what she saw she walked out her room to the kitchen to be greeted by ayame her housekeeper who was busy at the stove humming a peaceful tune while she cooked, ayame was a kind hearted short lady with brown eyes and chocolate brown shoulder length hair that she always kept in a tight bun, she was like a mother figure to sakura who was sakura's nanny before she was her house keepre who always treated her like a second daughter since ayame had two sons and a daughter of her own.

"Good morning sakura sama" the old middle aged women greeted.

'Good morning ayame and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sama, we are more like family considering you were the one to raise me" sakura insisted

The middle aged women just smiled and went back to preparing breakfast while sakura took a seat at the kitchen counter, after a few minutes ayame set down a bowl of rice with fried egg with green tea.

It was just then that sakura"s phone began to ring, picking it up sakura listened intently to the person on the other line and answered with an okay before cutting the call. Sighing sakura placed the phoned on the kitchen counter and picked up a set of chopsticks and began to eat at a hurried pace,

"is everything okay sakura?" ayame questioned worriedly

"yes ayame, everything is alright that was just jin down at the center, he said that the soup kitchen times have been made a little earlier due to it being the last day if summer and the fact the most of us have school tomorrow" sakura stated.

"Speaking of school, your mother said that she would be sending your new school uniform later on today"

Sakura just sighed and got up from her seat "I don't understand why my mother is so insistent that I attend this god forsaken school, I mean I don't see what I wrong with going to a public high school"

"Yeah well you need to remember the agreement you have made with your mother sakura, she expects you to uphold your end of the deal" ayame cautiously said.

By then sakura was already at the front door "yeah I know, I just wish I had more time to be a normal teenage girl" she sighed "anyway I'm off, see you later".

Exiting her apartment building and waking her way down town to the good hope charity center where sakura had made friends and spent most of her summer helping out and just being a normal teen with not obligations or responsibilities, fifteen minutes later sakura had arrived at her destination, she saw her friend jin in the cafeteria dishing bowls of broth for the teens and homeless that come to the center to get off the streets and out of trouble

"Hey jin" sakura greeted

"Hey girl, sorry about calling you in early but I needed help since everyone else is off busy doing god knows what" jin apologized

"It's okay, you know I love spending time here with you guys" sakura admitted

Cause in all honesty sakura enjoyed her time at the center, it was her way of getting away from life and just being a normal teen even if I was hanging out with street people and orphans, it thought sakura that even though these people didn't have homes they were still happy to have a plate of food on their table and friends that they could count on and that is all that matter to them, sakura learnt that the best things in life money and power could never buy cause those things came for free.

After a long day at the center sakura decided that she would take a walk to reminisce over how this summer had turned out, initially sakura had decided to just stay home and mope around her apartment but instead she found herself exploring the neighborhood and standing in front of a community center called good hope, sakura would have never gone in if it wasn't for jin who asked her if she was hungry and wanted to get some soup with her, since sakura had no friends she decided why not make a few, and that's how she found herself at the center every day.

Sakura sighed as she thought about the events that had taken place not realizing that she was already at her apartment door' she snapped out of her trans and rang the door bell immeditaly ayame opened the door with a cheerful smile "welcome back sakura, your mother has sent your uniform for tomorrow I have set it in your room" ayame said sakura smiled back knowing fully well why ayame was in such a good mood "I take it yahiro was the one to drop my uniform off" sakura laughed and said, yahiro is ayame's husband and he also works for sakura, well sakura's mother to be exact, for as long as sakura can remember ayame and yahiro have been employed by her mother but due to him always having to be avialable to sakura's mothers every beck and call ayame hardly gets to see her husband, so to sakura they were family without a blood bond of any sort.

Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice ayame had already left for the day, sakura sighed and thought to herself that she had been sighing a lot lately but brushed it off and headed for her bathroom, once done sakura slipped into a set of lime green shorty pajamas and walked ober to her bed where her new uniform lay, she pulled of the plastic cover and took a look at the outfit in hand, she then tossed it to the side and pulled over her blanket and got into bed, she lay in bed thinking about what would happen at school tomorrow and what was her mother up to and with that sakura fell asleep with one final though… summer has finally come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this chapter is all sasuke! I hope you guys like it please read and review and feel free to correct me

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me

Chapter 2- sasuke

If anyone said the uchiha manor was beautiful that would be an understatement, the mansion had forty five bedrooms, fifty two bathrooms, one master kitchen, one dining hall, one ballroom, two swimming pools, a tennis court and open field that stretched over an acre of the property to say the uchiha manor was huge would still not do justice and to say the people who lived there were rich would be a joke, the uchiha family is one of the three most wealthiest families in all of Japan, they are what people wish they could be, successful, wealthy, famous and had beauty created personally by kami himself.

One the last day of summer the uchiha mansion was in a hustle and bustle due to the summer ball being that very night, MVP's and important families from all over japan had been invited to grace the uchiha mansion with their presence, maids where running round making sure that everything was in place and that everything was in tip top shape, the chef was in the kitchen preparing exquisite meals from only the finest of ingredients that was flown in from all around the world and at the top of the helm was the most beautiful women any man would lay eyes on she had black hair and black eyes to match and the most amazing smile that would make anyone feel warm and fuzzy and melt hearts in an instant, she was known throughout japan as the matriarch of the uchiha dynasty she was none other than mikoto uchiha herself.

"sho could you please tell the florist that the flowers are spectacular and that I would like 20 more bouquets" mikoto said warmly "and also could you please tell the chief that our guests are arriving at 7pm Sharp so he should manage his time well so the food isn't to hot or cold"

sho just nodded and was about to scurry off the follow out her duties when she bumped into something firm and solid and when she looked up her eyes met with oxyn ones that were just staring at her in a daze "I'm so sorry itachi sama" sho bowed and turned on her heel as fast as her feet could take her.

Itachi uchiha was the eldest son and the heir to the uchiha dynasty he was tall, handsome, his black hair was just below his shoulders and tied in a neat low ponytail and he had eyes that could make any women fall head over heels in love with him, besides he had a body that was lean and ripped in all the right places.

"Ah itachi dear, there you are could you please go and wake your brother up for me i think his still in bed at this hour" mikoto smiled warmly at her eldest

"Aa" was the only reply that came from said uchiha's mouth before he disappeared around the corner

And all mikoto could think was there just like their father.

As itachi made his way up to his little brothers room he passed by many maids who would just stop, bow and rush of blushing they would never dare try to stalk him or even fangirl over him because he was married and greatful to his wife for keeping fangirls at bay though he did feel sorry for his little brother would had girls throw themselves at him at every corner and it was quit amusing to see his little brothers reaction every time, the poor kid never caught a break even in his own house, itachi was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he was already at said brothers bedroom door.

Itachi knocked but there was no answer so to annoy his little brother he began to knock rapidly on the door until he heard a click and the door opened revealing a pissed off teen who was still half a sleep

"What the fuck itachi" said the teen trying to rub away the sleep min his eyes and glare at his annoying older brother at the same time.

"Aa sasuke, mom wants you downstairs, so go get ready and I'll meet you in the garden for breakfast with dad" said itachi coolly as he began to walk in the direction he came from.

All sasuke could do was glare at his older brother's back and hope he caught alight, when he saw that, that didn't work he retreated into his room and walked into his bathroom and walked over to his wash basin where he looked at himself in the mirror, sasuke was handsome in a way that if you looked at him you would think he was a fallen angle, he had well-toned mussels in all the right places, he was tall and well built, he had black hair that naturally spiked up in the back and bangs that fall and framed his face and oxyn eyes that with one glare could send any grown man running to his mother after daydreaming at his tried reflection that looked back at him sasuke began to brush his teeth and once done he then turned the facet of the shower and striped down and got into the inviting water that washed over him, once he was done the wrapped a towel around him and walked out the bathroom into the walk in closet that was connected to his bathroom he pulled drawers and opened cupboards and once he was done he donned a pair of black slacks and a light grey V-neck T-shirt and black convers sneakers, he then throw a towel over his head and dried it as much as he could and decided that this was all to troublesome so he made his way out of his room and downstairs to see what his mother wanted.

When sasuke went downstairs he mentally cursed from not remembering it was his mother's famous last night of summer ball which meant that now that he was eighteen he had to dance and socialize with every eligible bachelorette that attended the party in order to marry and grow the uchiha name and dynasty, to say sasuke hated these kind of parties was and understatement but then again sasuke hated all types of social events and gathering in general cause to him it was annoying and in the words of one of his closets friends it was all to "troublesome".

"sasuke sweetheart your finally awake" mikoto chirped "good your father and itachi are waiting for you in the garden for breakfast and then to three of you will be off to get you'll tuxedos for tonight's party" his mother cooed

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how on earth this women who acted like a child was was his mother but he was also grateful that she was his mother in a way because she was a kind soul.

Sasuke without a word made his way to the garden where his brother and father were in deep conversation, when his father fugaku noticed him he immediately stopped talking to itachi,

"Aa sasuke I see you have finally decided to grace us with you presence hey boy" fugaku commented

"Now now father you know sasuke, it's much too early for him to be up like us at the crack of dawn" itachi remarked, sasuke only glared and his brother while picking up a slice of tomato and taking a seat,

"Well if he intends to run uchiha empire he will have to buck up and start acting like and uchiha heir" fugaku remarked "if I was him I would watch you itachi and follow your example my boy"

At that point sasuke felt the rage build up inside him but all he could do was sit there and listen to his father praise itachi for being the perfect son.

"come now father, sasuke we need to get our outfits for moms party or else you know how mom can get" itachi reminded them, at that point both sasuke and his father shudder at the thought of mikoto and her temper, it was true mikoto uchiha was a kind and loving person but no one not even her stone cold husband who was ruthless in and out of the business field could cross the uchiha matriarch when she was pissed off.

The three men got up from their seats and itachi motioned from a servant "tell the driver bring the car around" was all itachi said before the male boy was gone on his task, just then fugaku's phone began to ring "this is uchiha fugaku" he said to the person on the other side "yes, okay I will be there shortly" was all he said before he hung up, he turned to his sons and said "I have important business to take care of at the office so could you boys just pick up my tux for me" was all he said before he vanished inside.

"Well little brother it looks like it's just you and me" itachi smirked and began walking to the car with sasuke glaring at his brother from behind.

It was twenty minutes later that sasuke was staring at the entrance of the local mall and cursed his luck for the place being so busy and full of people but an uchiha never backs down so he entered the mall and followed itachi as he led him to the store where his mother had made appointments for them, sasuke couldn't help but feel annoyed at the fact that every female was gawking at the two brother and once in a while even guys would turn and look at them with envy, soon the brothers entered the store and made their way to yuri their mothers stylist, when she saw them she beamed and blushed as itachi spoke " yuri it is so nice to see you again" itachi faked a smile " I trust that you have our outfits ready for fitting and unfortunately my father will not be able to make it due to business, but I trust that there will be no problem in you sorting out my father's outfit" itachi finished, yuri just nodded and handed the boys there outfits to try on, once that was done the boys hurried home to get dressed or else they would be on their mother main menu.

An hour later sasuke was wearing a black pinstripe tux with a white shirt and a black tie and a pair of black shoes to match, when he entered the ball room he could feel all the women in the room stare at him with love sick eyes and whisper something about him.

"sasuke dear, come here for a moment" mikoto said

Sasuke made his way to his mother only to notice an elegant lady with brown hair and light green eyes dressed in a sliver dress smile at him " sasuke his is my close friend, her name is sayuri haruno she is the CEO of haruno industries and these are her wonderful children, gaara, tamari and kunkuro" his mother introduced, the girl named tamari had blonde hair tied in pigtails and had a kind of blueish/ greenish pair of eyes and had a masculine look to her even in the light blue lace up dress she wore, the guy named kankuro wore a sort of garb that covered him head to toe except his face that had paint on it and lastly gaara, he was pale with red hair and light green eyes that resembled his mother's yet he had a cold aura around him, they all greeted and nodded at sasuke before mikoto spoke "sasuke they will be attending the same school as you tomorrow son, so I do hope you all get along like you'lls mothers do" she chirped before sasuke could respond a high pitched sound could be heard from not too far from where the group stood

"sasukeeeeee kun" a red head screeched and all sasuke could do was cringe at the girl screaming his name while she approached the group, "sasuke kun I've been looking for you everywhere" she said

"Well Karin you found me now, what to you want?" sasuke glared

"Aww sasu Kun don't be like that I just wanted to dance" she pouted

"No" was all sasuke said before his father intervened "come now sasuke is that anyway to treat a guest and please do remember what we talked about this morning" fugaku said

"Now now little brother be a nice host and ask the lady for a dance" itachi butted in

"itachi don't you look dashing" mikoto complimented her son "but where is izumi?"

"izumi couldn't make it mother, she is still in Paris she should be home soon though" itachi causally said

"well I hope sasuke also finds a wife just like your my boy cause she does the uchiha name proud" fugaku remarked and at this Karin's ears perked up "sasuke kun can we please dance now" and show you parents we make a perfect couple karin added mentally.

Sasuke couldn't help but glared at his father before Karin lead his to the dance floor and babble something about her summer in china and how school was going to be epic this year and all sasuke could think was that this was the most painful way to end his last day of summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, but work has been crazy busy and I didn't get a chance to write in a while but anywho I typed this out during my break so I hope its satisfactory PLEASE don't hate but I will accept help via inbox.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.

Chapter 3 – Love at first sight? Nah…

It was a chilly summers morning when sakura found herself standing in front of big double door gates that lead to Konoha high school the elite and preppy school for the rich and fortunate, she looked at her attire once over from the short mini navy blue check skirt to the white formal dress shirt and the navy blue blazer jacket with a left side top pocket that dawned the school emblem and navy blue knee high socks and ballerina shoes to match, to sakura this was a bit too overdressed but hey this was the deal she had made with her mother and she would see it through to the end.

looking up from her attire and adjusting the nerdy glasses she had worn so that she would attract much attention to herself not that the bubblegum pink hair helped at all she was determined to get through this without any problems "okay sakura you can do this, just remember not to draw any attention to yourself and you should be fine" she told herself out loud and made her way through the parking lot noting that the kids her age were indeed spoiled just by the cars they drove.

Sasuke was getting a bit annoyed with the pace of the traffic had taken today and cursing himself for not leaving home a bit early but his mum had to have a family breakfast on his first day of school hence him sitting in traffic and going to be late on his first day of school, at least he would have to deal with the annoying fangirls so early in the morning so at least that was one good thing that that came out of this morning.

He parked his slick matt black Audi R8 in his usual parking spot and made hisway up the schools main entrance, he walked down the corridor enjoying the peace and quiet of no loud mouths or squealing girls being there to bug him as he turned to the corner and bumped into something small or should he say someone when he looked down all the saw was pink 'wait pink'? sasuke looked down at the girl with bubblegum pink hair who was currently rubbing her behind, she had a heart shaped face and a small button nose and a not so normal size forehead other than that there was nothing special about her, basically she was a nerd she even had the glasses to prove it.

Sakura couldn't believe that such a prestige's school had such a weird head master, she was a blonde headed lady with breast the size of watermelons and sakura had the strangest urge to poke them to see if it was real yet she shook her head and continued to listen to the ladies rambling on how well she knew the haruno family and that sakura will receive no special treatment cause of it, which was fine by sakura cause she didn't even want to be known as an haruno "so sakura, I hope you feel right at home here at kohona high school" tusanade said.

"not really" sakura said under her breath yet gave the women a fake smile and took her leave walking out of the head masters office with her class schedule and a pocket map of the school, sakura made her way down the hall to find her homeroom " okay sakura according to this stupid map you just need to take a left and the classroom is just down the hall from there' she told herself while taking a short left and the next thing sakura knew she had hit a wall and was now on the floor glasses knocked off and rubbing her behind from the impact of the floor.

It had taken sakura a second to register that she had not hit a wall but someone instead and when she looked up onyx clashed with emerald and sakura found herself mesmerized by the every depts of these eyes.

"Hn" was all she heard and her trance like state was broken finally looking at the face of her so called 'wall' he was so handsome for the lack of a better word, his face was perfectly sculpted with a strong jaw line, his hair was raven black with bangs falling to frame his face in such a beautiful picture, sakura blinked a few times "excuse me?" was all she said not understand what on earth hn meant.

"Tsk watch where you're going next time" is what came the meaning of 'hn' coldly.

What the hell! Who does this jack ass think he is "well maybe next time you should learn not to walk so close to a corridor intersection and while you're at it learn how to fucking talk to a human being you jerk" sakura huffed at him while picking up her belongings and placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose and walking away from said jack ass/jerk wall towards her homeroom.

Sasuke just stood there staring at the nerdy girl who just spoke back to him and insulted him, which in sasukes book was a very big no no considering no girl has ever spoken back to him.

okay so there you guys have it chapter 3 done and dusted.

xoxo


End file.
